


Hide Me

by whispered_weavings



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate use of a lectern, Oral Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: You've been hiding from Sister Imperator all day-what happens when the hiding places run out?





	Hide Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! This was super fun to work on. -D

The chapel was empty and peaceful, the only sounds being your own footsteps, the sweep of the broom in your hands, and the soft sputtering of candles from the altar. You enjoyed these moments to yourself, letting the peace of the dark church take hold of your heart, happy to leave all your worries at the door.

If someone had told you 5 years ago that you’d be joining a satanic church as a Sister of Sin, you’d have laughed yourself sick. You were never the religious type, prefering to rely on yourself rather than some man in the sky who may or may not even exist. Even now you didn’t fully buy into the Satan is real thing, but the sense of community was something that you liked, and there was no sense of shame that seemed automatically present in a church of God. You were free to be exactly who you are without fear of guilt, and that…that was priceless to you.

The way they worshiped here was still modeled after the Catholic way, but with some very notable exceptions. Confession was not confessing “sins” in the traditional way-in this clergy’s view, “sins” and mistakes were simply a part of being human, and so long as you had done what you thought was right in apologizing and fixing those mistakes, all was fine. Instead, confession was about admitting feelings of guilt or shame in yourself, in what you liked or disliked, in how you looked, in your thoughts towards others-literally anything that was eating at your mind, you were encouraged, even expected, to confess to the clergy. This was invaluable to many people, sisters and regular parishioners alike, many of whom don’t have anyone else to talk to about such issues.

The clergy themselves were never judgemental or cruel-they could be stern, of course, when someone broke the rules of the church, but it was always tempered towards the severity of the violation. But the best part about the priests was that they wrote and played all their own music-and they were good. The head priest/lead singer was called Papa Emeritus, and the current man was the third to hold the title, though he’d only been here a few days-you’d not had the chance to meet him yet. The rest of the priests were called the Nameless Ghouls, though they were generally called by the the symbol highlighted on their robes.

The previous Papa had been arrogant and imposing, though still happy to help whoever needed it. But he’d expected to be all but fawned over by the sisters, and so when you felt a tap on your shoulder pulling you out of your thoughts and turned to see the new Papa standing there, you gasped and automatically fell to your knees, bowing your head. “Papa Emeritus, I-I’m so sorry I didn’t hear you come in!”

You heard a soft chuckle as he extended a hand to you. “Not that I don’t enjoy seeing a beautiful woman on her knees before me…but there’s no need for that. In fact, you’re the eighth sister who’s done this today.” You took his hand with a blush and stood, brushing off your knees, glad the dress code was lax for the sisters when nothing important was happening.

“Sorry, Papa Emeritus. Old habit from when your predecessor was around. He uh…well, I don’t want to speak ill of him.”

Papa grinned faintly and winked. “The man is my older brother-speak ill of him all you want. And please, just call me Papa.”

Your heart fluttered and you felt your blush deepening, but you couldn’t help from smiling back. “Yes, Papa. Emeritus the II had a certain…expectation of how the Sisters were to…greet him. Old habits, no pun intended.”

“It better not have been. I cannot stand puns.” A black gloved finger waved in disapproval, and he was so stony-faced that you couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, but as you stammered out an apology he grinned and put that same finger to your lips. “Calm yourself, dear one, I was joking.” A shiver worked it’s way down your spine at the feel of leather on your soft lips, and his smile widened just a hair-you’d have missed it if your vision hadn’t been tunneling on his face. His hand pulled back and he motioned for you to follow him as he started walking up to the altar. “All of the other Sisters are outside enjoying this beautiful day. Why are you in here sweeping?”

“Oh, a couple reasons. It’s peaceful in here, and for the most part I’m not fond of being around a crowd…But mostly…” You flushed and looked down. “I’m sort of avoiding Sister Imperator.”

He blinked at you, cocking his head ever so slightly in interest. “Oh? Why is that?”

You flushed more and looked down. “S-Someone tripped me at breakfast and I spilled my tray of food on her. She’s been trying to corner me all day when her duties allow her to look, but so far I’ve managed to avoid her.”

He winced in spite of his own station, reaching out and patting your shoulder. “I hope you continue to-I would not want to be in your shoes, that’s for sure.”

You couldn’t help a faint grin. “Thanks so much for the sympathy, Papa.”

He’d opened his mouth to snark back when a door slammed towards the front of the building, and you both heard Sister Imperator yell, “WHERE ARE YOU?! I AM TIRING OF THIS GAME!”

You squeaked and looked around frantically for a place to hide, paling as fear gripped your heart. But as you gave up hope, a hand gripped your shoulder and whirled you over behind his lectern, pushing you down to your knees. “Stay quiet!” Papa hissed at you, before hiking his cassock up and over your head just as the hall’s door slammed open.

There was just enough candlelight filtering in from underneath the robes to allow faint vision, and your eyes widened as you made a very important discovery: in order to avoid overheating in the almost oppressively heavy robes, Papa went totally commando under there. Your face turned beet red as you were face to face with his extremely impressive cock, but before you could fully process this you froze as Sister Imperator’s voice rang out.

“Ah, Emeritus. You are settling in well, I hope?”

He shifted, leaning forward a little and bringing himself a touch closer to your increasingly reddening face. “Of course. Everyone has been so welcoming-I think I will greatly enjoy it here.”

“Good, good. How are preparations for the summer solstice celebrations coming along?”

“On schedule. I should have the speech on your desk by the day after tomorrow, and the Ghouls and I are meshing well musically.”

As they spoke about the preparations, you couldn’t help but stare, mesmerized, at the sight before you. You wanted nothing more than to lean forward and run your lips over his velvety-looking skin, but propriety held you back. This was the leader of the church, you couldn’t just…But all hesitation flew out the window when you saw his cock twitch. Your pupils blew wide, your mouth watered, the fight was over and you weren’t sure whether you lost or won.

He didn’t so much as twitch an eyebrow as he felt your tongue slide down his length, though you were privy to the wonderful jump of taut thigh muscles under your hands. His voice was steady as your lips engulfed his head and sucked with just the slightest hint of pressure, and he hardened rapidly in your mouth, making you swallow a moan. You slid as much of him into your mouth as you could handle without gagging and making a sound, and your fingernails dug into his thighs as you felt him twitch against your tongue..

His smell and taste were intoxicating, and so intent were you on pleasing him that you barely heard them say their goodbyes and the door close behind the older woman. A heartbeat passes as you lick the sensitive groove in the head of his cock, and then his cassock is pulled up and over your head and you’re met with the darkened gaze of your Papa. “I have to admit, beautiful one, I did not expect this out of you.” Before you can react he’s pulled you up and turned you around, bending you over the lectern and yanking down your pants and underwear. “She may still be around, so you’d best stay quiet,” he growled into your ear. You bit down on your wrist to stifle a cry as you felt his tip slide up and down your soaked folds, before he slid into your heat with one firm thrust.

He didn’t give you time to adjust as he pulled out and slammed back in. He set a bruising pace, which suited you just fine, your cries and whimpers muffled into your wrist. Almost immediately one black gloved hand slid around to rub against your clit, and your knees nearly buckled as your senses were sent hurtling towards the sky. Your orgasm exploded over you within a matter of minutes, and your hands scrabbled at the poor, abused lectern as your mouth dropped open in a silent scream. He growled behind you as he felt your walls squeezing his thick cock, and he followed you over the edge into bliss.

Silence fell, the only sounds were the candles sputtering and ragged breathing from the both of you. He pressed a gentle hand to the small of your back and pulled out, almost reverently pulling your panties and shorts back up. “Next time,” he said, a hint of a grin on his lips, “perhaps we could be closer to a bed?”

You turned to face him, smiling softly and meeting his mismatched gaze. “I’d like thaAAAATOWOWOWOW!”

A pair of vice-like fingers closed around the top of your ear and started dragging you away. “The next time you feel like hiding from me, maybe find a lectern that hides you a bit better! Emeritus, I will be speaking to you about this later!”

As Sister Imperator hauled you away, yelling about polishing candlesticks for a month, you couldn’t help but catch sight of (a currently slightly sheepish) Papa one last time, and you smiled and murmured, “Totally worth it."


End file.
